Help
by awesome-demigod
Summary: When Reth suddenly falls very ill, he has no where to go, no one to turn to. Well...theres one person.
1. Chapter 1

Faeries do not get sick. Especially not Lorethan, the strongest, bravest, and the most powerful faerie of them all, the proudest too. Surely he would not be one to succumb to something as stupid as the human flu. Faeries have amazingly good immune systems, but just short of perfect. They are immune to most diseases, such as cancer and TB. But very rarely, it is possible for a faerie to contract small, simple diseases. And it is Perhapes the smaller ones that are the worst. Reth had denied that he was ill for most of the day. He had first developed a splitting headache a few days ago. He attempted to ignore it, but it was painful and persistent. He attempted to ignore it all, and he managed to for about a week, becoming worse until the head ache, sore throat, chills, and stomach ache were all too much to bare. He had then attempted to go back home, but to his horror, he discover that he didn't have enough energy to get him far enough into the faerie paths to go back home. He had tried several times, running him out enough that soon enough he was forced to just lay there on the ground, miserable, and cursing every god of every religion of every species he knew. It was such a weak, human thing to do, lie on the ground because you haven't the energy to move. Eventually he got up and moved on. It took him a good day before Reth finally was forced to admit that he needed help. But from who? He had been alone for the past while, he knew of no one who could help, or would want to help. No...there was one person. Reth imeadiatly tried to put that thought in the back of his mind, thinking he would rather die from this illness then go seek help from Evie. But he kept thinking it over, warring with himself. He desperately wanted the privacy of his own home, the comfort of his own bed while ill, and Evie was the only person who there was even a tiny chance would help him. Then again, she hated him, and Reth knew she did. It would be incredibly embarrassing and pride brusing to admit weakness to her when he felt considerably worse, he decided, he was going to see Evie, pride bruising or not. Using nearly all of his energy, he created a very shallow faerie door.

When I first saw the outline of a faerie door write itself into my wall, I was intensly annoyed, thinking it was Jack, showing up to bug me again. Then, I reckonized the style of the door as someone else, Reth. Yeah, I spazzed out. The door took its sweet time forming, giving me enough time to grab David's iron knuckles from the counter. When Reth walked through that door, I was gonna hit him so hard he would hit the floor. But when he walked through, I didn't have to hit him, I didn't even do anything. He just fell over, collapsed to the ground at my feet. I stared at him, bewildered. Okay, he had never done that before. Usually he just strides in, deflects my blows by grabbing my wrists, and holds them there until I stop struggling, making some snide comment about how cute I am when I fight. But this, this was wierd. I hesitantly poked his side with my foot, wondering if he was pulling some sort of wierd trick, but he didn't move.

"Lend!" I yelled. My boyfriend came walking into the room. His eyes bugged out when he saw Reth on the floor.

"Woah." he said "You finally landed a hit on him! Awesome Evie! You downed a faerie!"

"Um...actually..." I said "I didn't hit him." Lend looked just as confused as I was.

"Then, why is he on the floor like that."

"I don't know." I said "He just collapsed, boom." Lend frowned, walked over to Reth and nudged him with his foot, just like I had. He then hesitantly flipped the faerie over onto his back. Our eyes went wide. Reth looked terrible. If it wasn't for the shallow rise and fall of his chest, I would have thought for sure that he was dead. His usually tanned skin was white pale, except for dark circles underneath his eyes and a bright red flush across his cheeks, and his usually fit body was unaturally thin. It looked like he hadn't eaten for days. Lend and I looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Get Jack to take him somewhere else?" I shook my head

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we should get your dad to take a look at him."

"You mean help him? You can't be serious Evie, he's evil!"

"I know he's an ass, but we can't just dump him somewhere, he looks horrible! What if he dies or something."

"...then I'll be happy to be rid of him."

"Lend!" he sighed

"Im sorry. But think about it Evie, he's the one who let Vivian into the center, he's responsible for Lish's death." Ooh, that one hurt. I felt the strong urg to kick Reth in the side, but then I remembered something else.

"Yeah, but if he hadn't, you'd still be a prisoner to the SPCA" Lend sighed

"Alright, you win, we'll get David to look at him, but the second he's back on his feet, he's leaving, no ifs ands or buts." I nodded

"Agreed. Should we move him?" I grabbed Reths arm, I was seriously hesitant about it, but I figured he couldn't do anything if he was out cold. I let go of his arm a second later, surprised.

"Woah!" I exclaimed "He's burning up!"

David rushed home the second we called him. Although he was also pissed at Reth, he seemed a bit excited too.

"I've never seen a faerie close up before." he admitted over the phone. When he got to the house he rushed in, stopping short when he saw Reth, still on the kitchen floor, as neither Lend nor I had wanted to move him. He whistled low.

"Wow." he said "That is one, sick, paranormal." he walked over to us and knelt beside Reth.

"What happened to him? He looks like death." Lend looked at me and I shook my head.

"No idea." I said "He walked through the faerie door and just collapsed."

"Well let me check him out." David said, "He is safe to touch right?" I shrugged.

"Probably. I don't think he could do much damage like this even if he were conscious." Lend and I prepared to drag Reth over to the couch. We expected him to be heavy, but he was unaturally light. Lend just picked him up and practically threw him down on the sofa.

"Lend. Please be a bit more careful." David said "He is technically a living thing." Lend rolled his eyes and nodded. Over the next hour David did various tests on Reth. Finally he sat up and said

"I have no idea what's wrong."

"You don't?" I asked. He nodded "He has a very different body then a human obviously. It's difficult to figure out if I don't know what his symptoms are or even what his normal stuff is-" Just then Reth stirred on the couch. All of us went dead silent, watching him. Reths hands moved up to his face with inhuman speed.

"Reth...?" I whispered, unsure of what to do.

"Evelyn...?" Reth said. His voice, which was usually angelic, like bells, was so hoarse he was barely understandable.

"What's...wrong with you?" I asked slowly"I..." he said

"I wish I knew the answer to that."

"Why are you here shit face?" Lend asked loudly. Reth winced noticeably.

"I need your help." he said quietly, looking anything but like his normal self. Reth admitting he needs help? That was so unlike him it was disturbing to me.

"Help with what?" Lend asked "Being a doosh?"

"I want...to travel in the faerie paths." Reth said.

"You already did that." i pointed out.

"Yes." he said "But it nearly...killed me...judging by the amount of pain I feel now."

"Good." Lend muttered. Reth attempted to glare at him, but failed miserably

."Why do you want to go through the paths?" Lend demanded "To make trouble elsewhere?"

"No..." Reth said "I just want...to go home."

Lend and I looked at each other. Suddenly Reth lept up faster then I had ever seen him move, jumping to conclusions, I grabbed the iron knuckles, ready to protect myself. But Reth made no advance on either Lend nor I, he instead bolted out of the room. Lend moved closer to the door and listened. He pulled a face

"That's nasty.." he muttered. I listened too, and I also made a face when I heard the unmistakable sound of throwing up. Lovely. I walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door. What I saw scared me. Reth was crouched over the toilet, his face twisted in pain.

"Please." he said "Leave me alone. I am going to be sick-" he cut himself off by gagging. He lurched forward and dry heaved several times. His body was shaking, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for him. As much as I hated Reth, and all the pain that he had caused me, I didn't think any living creature, evil or not, should have to endure the pain that he seemed to be going through. And if they had too, they should have at least one person who cared about them. And at the very least, they should have the privacy of thier own home, and the comfort of thier own bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the armchair in the living room, yawning every couple of minutes. Reth had finally dragged himself back to the couch and collapsed without saying another word. David, Lend, and I had a huge argument over what to do next. Eventually, we agreed that we should stick it out for a little while and see what happens next. Mostly because it was already late in the evening when we decided it. I had also volunteered myself to take the first watch to keep an eye on Reth, although none of us thought he was going to try to go anywhere. He certainly wouldn't get very far even if he tried. But, just the same, here I was on watch the faerie duty.

Reth appeared to be out cold on the couch, and I couldnt help but stare. In all the time I had known him, He had never once acted anything less then invincible. He was the all high and mighty faerie, and I was just starting to think that it would take a miracle to slow him down, he always seemed to evade everything weve thrown at him in the past. He was...and always had been..pretty much strong enough to take on seemingly anything. Now hes passed out on our couch. Whats stopping me from getting revenge? I'd considered the thought multiple times. What was stopping me from giving him what he deserved for everything he had done in the past?

_Nothing._ I thought _Absolutely nothing_.

But I didn't move a muscle.

Maybe it was the fact that he just looked so...vulnerable that made me stop, or maybe..somewhere deep down...I still gave a crap if he lived or died.

Maybe.


End file.
